A Curious Soul Wanders the Earth
by WeRAll1InTheSame
Summary: She eased her way into our world, and I loved it. Find out the true meaning of friendship in the eyes of me, Troy Bolton. In honor of the wonderful, amazing book A Corner of the Universe by Ann M. Martin. Very inspirational. Added Character Hattie Bolton.
1. A Wonderful New Addition

**A Curious Soul Wanders the Earth**

Disclaimer- I do not own HSM or A Corner of the Universe. Though they are both wonderful.

**A/N -** So here's a new story. I'm not done with MTMTE, but I promise you, I will have it down soon. Before the end of November, I'll strive to have it done. Now, I've never knew a mentally ill person. I've got all of how Hattie acts from the book A Corner of the Universe and off the internet. I seriously don't want to sound offensive with making Hattie how she is, I hope I'm doing it right. This new FanFic is in honor of A Corner of the Universe, an inspirational, amazing, wonderful book. A book that I highly recommend. This book is based off it, only in my addition and words. Now, enjoy. (:

**Chapter One: Wonderful New Addition**

June 1st, 1968  
>Richmond, Virginia<br>Maymont Park

Troy Bolton

"Hattie, I am not playing, get back here _right now_!" I bellowed loudly. The little girl giggled, amused by my anger before scrambling further into the jungle gym. I groaned and looked around. Hattie Bolton was my, Troy Bolton, little sister. She had a slight mental illness, Mania. She was sweet and innocent, but when our parents fled from the room, she was disobedient and a cute little devil. I debated whether or not to climb in and get her, or ask someone smaller. I took the latter and turned around, peering out at the park. A few small kids were playing, running, laughing, but I needed someone that was able to grab Hattie. She was small for a seven-year-old, but she wasn't small enough to be dragged by a kid the same age as her.

Then I spotted a girl about my age, walking down a path of flowers. She had a racy outfit on and I cringed. She was small, small enough to fit in the tube and retrieve Hattie, but her clothes were too revealing for Hattie's oblivious eyes. She wore a tight belly shirt that was like a second skin and really skimpy, really short shorts. And, I thought, narrowing my eyes at her, I had never seen her before.

The girl caught me staring and she sauntered over to me. Her walking was like a swan gliding, polished and alluring. I rolled my sleeves up as she approached me, a haughty smirk on her lips. "Hello," she said. Her voice was gold and silver; rich but cold. I cleared his throat. "Hi. I was, um, maybe…my little sister seems to have crawled in the jungle gym and refuses to exit. And you, I see that you're small enough to fit. I hope I am not asking of too much, but I would be delighted if you could go in there and get her for me."

Her eyes jumped with excitement. "Of course, of course." She smiled at me before walking over to the jungle gym. I watched with interest as she crouched and eased easily into the tube. The tube jiggled a bit as she finished putting her whole body in and she started crawling. I waited for about five minutes before I heard Hattie's laugh. She crawled from the tube, grinning with the girl. "Troy, Troy, I've found a new friend! She's wonderful! Her name is Gabriella Maria Montez and she says she needs a place to stay! Can she stay at the boarding house with us, Troy, can she? There is one more room, isn't there? Oh, _please_!" I was flabbergasted for a moment, watching my little sister jump with excitement. She couldn't have known her for more than five minutes and they were jammed in a tube! But, I thought sadly, Hattie didn't have many friends. She only has one, Ginger Lott. I look into Hattie's pleading eyes and I couldn't say no. So, I nod. "I suppose," I say.

Hattie jumps and giggles with excitement. Gabriella jumps and giggles with her. "But I have to inform mom and dad," I add. Hattie grins and starts to pull Gabriella towards the car. It is a teal/gray 1965 Rambler Classic. My parents bought it for me a month ago. I wash and cleaned it every day. "Be careful," I scowled at Hattie as she splashes her boots near my car. She sticks her tongue out at me. Gabriella giggles and I frown.

We all climb into the car, Gabriela taking shotgun and Hattie in the back, talking animatedly. I've never heard her in such a state before. She's usually quiet and shy around new people, but Gabriella must've caught her attention.

She's certainly caught mine.

I start the car and drive off. Hattie tells Gabriella a lot about her. That her birthday is on June 12th 1960 on a Monday and that she knows that is eleven days away. She tells Gabriella how she doesn't like to wear dresses, but Nana makes her wear them and she tells Gabriella that she likes lemonade over water or iced tea. Gabriella tells Hattie that she agrees and Hattie beams, happy.

I notice that Gabriella doesn't have a suitcase so I decided to start asking questions. "Where are you from?" I ask.

"I've come a long way from home," Gabriella admits softly. "I'm from Cincinnati."

"Where is your stuff?"

Gabriella shrugs meekly. "I don't know. The man I lived with before threw everything I had out."

I gasp. "Why?"

"Because I couldn't pay rent. But I will now, I promise." She swallows and she looks me in the eyes, her tone pleading. I nod. "I know. I'll ask my parents if they can make you pay rent once every two months for a year so you can get settled in and get a job."

"You'd do that for me?" She sounded astonished that someone would do something nice for her. I nod and Gabriella grins. "Hattie and I will have loads of fun. Right, Hattie?"

"Oh, yes!" Hattie exclaims. "We can go to _John Carnival Playtime Funtime Carnival_! Isn't it coming soon, Troy? How soon?"

"The day before your birthday, Hattie," I answered. Hattie grins. "You'll still be here, won't you, Gabriella? You wouldn't miss my birthday, will you?"

Gabriella giggles. "I wouldn't miss it. I'll be there. I promise I will."

"Good. Good, good, good." I pull up in front of the boarding house. It is painted blue and white and paint is chipping off. Mom had ordered that someone paints it, but they do not start until next week. I help Hattie out and we all walk up to the porch. Mrs. Ivory is there, her eyes closed and her knitting with wrinkly fingers. "Hi, Mrs. Ivory!" Hattie exclaims. "I've brought home a new friend! Her name is Gabriella Maria Montez. Gabriella, this is Mrs. Ivory. She's seventy-nine and she loves to knit! She knits me sweaters like this one." Hattie points to her lavender sweater and Gabriella grins. She reaches forward and rubs the fabric between her fingers. "It's so cool,' she says.

Mrs. Ivory opens her eyes to reveal gray, filmy ones. She smiles softly at the three. "My goodness, Hattie, you're in a mood today. Now, what were you saying, Bunny?" Mrs. Ivory called Hattie Bunny and Louise sometimes. She calls her Bunny because Hattie jumps and moves around a lot and she calls her Louise because Hattie looks a bit like Mrs. Ivory's granddaughter Louise who died a few years ago when she was eight from cancer. Mrs. Ivory believes that Hattie is sometimes Louise. Hattie doesn't get upset or correct her, she simply tells her that she's here, that she's fine.

"I've brought home a new friend," Hattie repeats, much calmer now. "Her name is Gabriella Maria Montez. She's the same age as Troy. She is sixteen. She will be seventeen next year. Mrs. Ivory, next year. Can you imagine that? Next year!" Hattie gets giddy again. She talks really fast and jumps with excitement. She only stops when there is a scream from behind. I turn to see where it had come from. Nana is standing by her car, a hand on her heart. She is closing her eyes and whispering prayers. "Nana, what's wrong?" Hattie asks. "Are you hurt? Are you cold? Nana!"

Nana opens her eyes and glares at Gabriella. "Who is she? She's…her clothing…get her away from Hattie this instant!" screeches Nana. I pull Hattie away on instinct. I'd never disobey Nana, but I did feel a pang of regret when I saw a hurt look in Gabriella's eyes. She looks down at her clothes and looked back up at Nana. "I am sorry," she says. "I will leave."

"You better," Nana says. "And don't come back!"

"No, no, no! She is my friend!" Hattie yells angrily. She grabs Gabriella's hand and tugs her back. "No, no, no! No, she is my friend!" She shakes her head and Nana sighs calmly. She walks up the raggedy steps and stands in front of Hattie. "Dear, Hattie. You have other friends."

"No, Gabriella Maria Montez is my friend!" Hattie stomps her foot and glares at Nana. "No, no, no!"

"Hattie, stop that ranting this instant!" Nana exclaims. Mom and dad exit the car, sighing. They walk up the steps and eye Gabriella. "No! You are not the boss of me! She is my friend! My friend, my friend, my friend!" Hattie stops stomping and yelling and she starts to cry. Nana's eyes widen. I go to comfort Hattie, holding her close. But Hattie does not want me. She pushes me away and hugs Gabriella, crying. "I do not want my friend to leave!" she says. "No, no, no, no, no, _no_!" Hattie kicks a flower pot and it falls to the floor and breaks. Dirt rolls out of it like little rocks. "Hattie, she can stay," mom said gently. "Harriett, calm down. Look, I've got candy." Mom takes a Clark bar from her pocket and tears it open quickly. She stuffs it in Hattie's mouth and Hattie is instantly silent. We watch, anticipate, as she chews her treat. Then she turns, grabs Gabriella's hand, and leads her into the house.

The door closes loudly behind them.

Nana turns to scowl at me. "You let her bring home a…a…Hoochie Mama?" I sigh and look down and then I nod. "Troy Alexander, I cannot believe you. You must convince her to take her away!"

"But, Nana, she has nowhere else to go," I try to reason.

Nana shakes her head. "And do you have any idea why? She's poor and is probably on drugs. I want her out of this boarding house, Troy. She is a very bad influence of Hattie."

"No she isn't," I say reluctantly. "She and Hattie were having fun in the car. They connect really well. Plus, Hattie was stuck and Gabriella helped her."

"I will not have lunch with her here," Nana says.

_Good riddance_ I think in my head. I am getting tired of Nana barging in and making rules, changing everything. She doesn't live here, so she doesn't get to make our decisions. But she does because my parents give into her. "Mother, just this once," mom says. "We need to figure things out. I do not want Hattie to meltdown again…not again." The last time Hattie had a meltdown it was bigger than the prior one. She had thrown things out of her window, clothes, toys, shoes, everything she could find. She was almost about to drop Baby Hannah, Miss Kenly's daughter, out of the window, but mama stopped her and put her in timeout. Surprisingly, Hattie listened. But she refused to get up from timeout and ended up falling asleep there on an empty belly. The next day though she was as bouncy as a ball.

"Fine," Nana agrees angrily. Papa and dad gently help Nana up the steps. When we all enter the house, including Mrs. Ivory, we see that Hattie had wrapped Gabriella up in one of Mrs. Ivory quilts. It covered everything except for her calves, shins and ankles. "She is no more wearing bad clothes, Nana," Hattie says. "She is not. But I wasn't bothered before. Why were you bothered? Wait, don't answer, I don't want Gabriella to get upset. Gabriella is wearing one of your quilts, Mrs. Ivory! She says she likes it! I think she looks like a princess." I look at Gabriella decides she does look like a princess.

"Oh, I'm delighted," Mrs. Ivory says. "Oh, Margret, is that you, dear? It's been too long, you look all grown up." Mrs. Ivory touches Gabriella's face and smiles. "Dear, you look wonderful." Gabriella's eyes shoot everywhere. I could tell she was nervous. Hattie looks up and Gabriella and grins. "Margret was Mrs. Ivory's daughter. She's died in plane crash. Mrs. Ivory lost a lot of her family and that's why she moved here. She lost her husband Gregory in World War II. She lost her son Humphrey because he was murdered and she lost her granddaughter Louise because she had cancer. She thinks I am Louise and she thinks you are Margaret. Just pretend you are, that'll make her happy. Otherwise, she will cry."

Gabriella looks at Mrs. Ivory who is looking at Gabriella, coming frail fingers through Gabriella's glorious hair. "It has been long," Gabriella agrees. Mrs. Ivory is grinning. She drops her hand and walks away.

Mrs. Kenly comes bouncing down the steps with Baby Hannah in her arms. Mrs. Kenly has been here for a year. She is married to Mr. Kenly who works hard to provide for the three of them. He works until six every day. Mrs. Kenly is really nice and so is Mr. Kenly. I'm sure Hannah will be nice when she grows older as well.

"Hi, Mrs. Kenly!" Hattie exclaims. "Hi Baby Hannah! Oh, I have a new friend! Her name is Gabriella Maria Montez! She is sweet, so, so, sweet. She looks like a princess, does she not?"

Mrs. Kenly laughs. "Oh, darling, I can never keep up with you."

"Gabriella is my new friend. She lives here now!"

Mrs. Kenly smiles at Gabriella. "It's nice to meet you, Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled. "Hello. Same here."

"Let's eat," Nana says stiffly. "Is she eating with us?"

"Not nice, not nice!" Hattie says. "Gabriella is eating with us, she is. Manners, Nana, manners."

Nana glares. "Do not order me, Harriet."

Hattie rolls her eyes. "Do not order me, Harriet."

"Harriet."

"Harriet," Hattie mocked. Nana's face reddens.

"Hattie, I am an adult and you respect us."

"Hattie, I am an adult and your respect us." Hattie sticks her tongue out at Nana before grabbing Gabriella's hand and trotting over to the table. Every sits. Nana is still fuming and Mrs. Ivory is smiling sweetly at Gabriella (Margaret). Gabriella, Hattie and I play footsies under the table. Mom, Dad and Mrs. Kenly talk about business and stuff. Still, Bernice Fisher didn't come down. She is a pretty dark-skinned woman. She goes to college, she's in her senior year. She hopes to be something successful, something a colored woman is allowed to do. She tries hard and is hardly ever out of her room. I enjoy talking to her since she is basically my age, only a few years older.

When Bernice comes down, she is wearing a flowery dress. She sits and starts to eat her meal silently. "Oh, Bernice!" Hattie exclaims. She leans over the table and reaches for Bernice's necklaces dangling on her chest.

Nana scowls. "Harriett, party manners."

Hattie rolls her eyes. "you're not the boss of me!"

"Hattie," Mom says. "Enough of that nonsense, okay? Sit and eat your spaghetti." Hattie glares at mom but does as she's told. She picks up a noodle and slurps it up. "Oh, yummy. Yummy, it's so yummy. Isn't it yummy, Gabriella? Jenn, our chef, makes our food. Isn't it yummy?"

Gabriella nodded. "It's delicious," she says. Some spaghetti falls from her mouth. Hattie giggles while Nana shakes her head disapprovingly. She is squeezing her fork so tight her knuckles are turning white. I decided that it is funny and I join in laughing. Gabriella, me and Hattie start cracking up. Mrs. Ivory is soon to join, Mrs. Kenly and Baby Hannah and Bernice. My dad even lets out a few chuckles and mom and Papa are laughing silently as well. "So, Gabriella," mom says. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Cincinnati," Gabriella answers. "I worked in the Cincinnati Enquirer. But they couldn't fund me anymore so they fired me. I lived in an apartment with a man my dad called a babysitter." Gabriella's smile drops. "He was horrible. He kicked me out after a while and I was left to mend on my own."

"That is so sad," dad says.

"Very sad," mom agrees.

"You wrote?" Bernice asks. Gabriella nodded. "I write, too. For my school newspaper. "

Gabriella grinned at her. I could tell she was excited. "Really? That's so cool. I never really went to school, though. I was homeschooled. My father traveled a lot."

"Who is your father?" Papa asks.

"Fred Ramírez Montez," Gabriella answers. The whole table gasps. Nana looks at Gabriella, stunned. "You are Fred Montez's daughter? Impossible! He is the most elegant person in the business industry ever." Gabriella sighed at Nana's harsh words. I wanted to yell at Nana, tell her she's hurting Gabriella, but Hattie does this first. "Not nice!" Hattie exclaims. "Not nice, not nice, not nice! Do not be so mean, Nana. It is not nice."

"It's okay," Gabriella says. "Everyone is allowed to have opinions."

Hattie glares at Nana. She picks up another piece of spaghetti with her hand and slurps it with her mouth. Nana has had enough. She bangs her hand on the table and we all looked at her, startled. Nana gets up and grabs Hattie by the arm, pulling her from the room. Hattie is kicking and screaming. "No, no, no!" Nana, who looked frail and old a second ago, was now picking Hattie up and dragging her from the room. "You are a young lady!" Nana screams. "So you must act like one. Sit in timeout _now_." Nana tried to push Hattie down into the timeout seat, but Hattie pushed her away. "No, no, no! You are not the boss of me! Mommy! Daddy!" Hattie is stomping her feet, wringing her hands. I jump from my seat and follow after my parents. Gabriella gets up as well. "She is mentally ill," I explain to Gabriella. She just nods and cuts her way to Hattie. "Hey, Hattie, what's wrong?" she says gently. Nana glares at her. "Young lady, get up this instant. I know how to deal with my granddaughter."

Gabriella ignored Nana. She gently rubs Hattie's shoulders and Hattie calmed down. We all watch with interest. Hattie settles into the chair and stares ahead, not looking at anything. "It's okay," Gabriella murmurs. "It's fine. Everything is fine."

"Not nice…not nice," Hattie mutters.

Gabriella gently rubs Hattie's neck and back and shoulders. Hattie seems at ease now. She stands and walks into the dining area. She slides into her seat, picks up a fork and starts to eat properly.

Everyone was shocked. Hattie never calmed down that fast. Gabriella followed after Hattie's lead and took her seat again. Mom looked at Dad and I. "She can stay," she says.

"Can she pay rent once every two months?" I ask. "She needs to find a job."

"We can do that," dad agrees. "Let's go eat."

Hattie and Gabriella are now talking. Hattie wasn't talking fast, she was talking like a normal seven-year-old girl. I smiled and eased my way into the conversation. I think Gabriella is a wonderful new addition to this crowded boarding house.


	2. Everyone Is An Alien

**A Curious Soul Wanders the Earth**

Disclaimer- I do not own HSM or A Corner of the Universe. Though they both tell wonderful, inspirational stories.

**A/N -** Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it.

**Chapter Two: Everyone Is An alien **

June 1st 1968  
>Richmond, Virginia<br>The Bolton Boarding House

Gabriella Montez

The Bolton's have welcomed me warmly and I am grateful. Hattie's wonderful, a cute little girl. The cutest little girl I've ever seen. She had bouncy blue eyes and rich, golden skin. Much like her brother. Her curly brown tresses twist down her face and stops just below her shoulders. I've never met anyone like Hattie. She's so bouncy and so easy to love. I think I love her already, actually.

She leads me up the stairs after lunch as we laugh and giggle. Mrs. And Mr. Bolton decided that I can move in. Troy and Hattie will take me to go shopping and take me around Richmond to get familiar with everything. I'm so excited, I can barely wait.

"Gabriella, Gabriella, your room is right next to mine, it is!" Hattie exclaims happily. She pulls me into a room and grins. The walls are a sickly yellow color and the paint is chipped and worn. There's an old bed placed in the middle of the room and a dresser, vanity set and desk strewn around the room as well. The room itself was pretty dull, but I knew how to fix that up. I smile down at Hattie. "It's great. But we'll have to make some changes, won't we? The paint needs to be touché dup, maybe the furniture as well."

"We?" she asks excitedly. "You'll let me help? Oh, yes, yes, yes! Oh, good! We will make it pretty, won't we?"

I giggle and nod. "We will." There is a knock at the door and we turn. The door is pushed open and Troy Bolton steps in. I smile. Troy Bolton is very handsome, very, very handsome. His blue eyes are sharp and piercing, almost like the fluorescent water in Belize. And every time they land on me, they make me want to fall into his eyes and never come back out. Hattie grins at Troy. "Troy, Troy! Gabriella has decided that I can help her decorate her room! _I _can help her! I'm excited, so excited! You'll help, too, won't you? You'll help us decorate Gabriella's dull room?" Hattie can't conceal her excitement. She runs away from me and starts to jump on the old bed. "No jumping, Hattie," Troy scolds. Hattie sticks her tongue out at him and continues jumping. "You. Are. Not. The. Boss. Of. Me!" She punctuates every word with a forceful jump. Troy rolls his eyes and strides over to Hattie. He takes her off of the bed and Hattie pouts.

"I think your brother is right, Hattie," I quip. "What if you fall? Then you wouldn't be able to help me decorate my room.'

Hattie's eyes widen. I know I have changed her mind. "Oh, no, no, no! That is bad, bad, bad news! No, Hattie will not jump anymore! Hattie will not, she will not." Troy grins at me and let's Hattie down. She runs over to the dresser and opens the first drawer. She pulls out a picture and holds it up for me to see. It is a picture of a dog. "Do you see it, Gabriella? It is a picture of our dog Lucy. Mama had her since 1950, a year before _I Love Lucy_ came out. Mama and daddy loved that show. It ended it 1957, you know. That was eleven years ago, it was. I am very good at math. I know a lot of it. I know what one hundred plus one hundred is. It is two hundred. But do you know what one hundred _times_ one hundred is? It equals ten thousand, Gabriella. Ten thousand! That is a lot, is it not?"

I giggle. "Yes, that is a lot," I agree. "And you are very good at math. Not many seven-year-olds knows that."

"When I went to school, my teacher says I am very special. But the other kids call me a freak. They call me a freak, Gabriella. It hurts, but Troy says I am not a freak, I am unique and special. I like being unique and special, I do."

I frown. I think Hattie is lovely, she is not a freak. "That isn't nice," I say. "I think you're lovely, Hattie."

Hattie beams. "I think you are lovely too, Gabriella! Lovely, lovely, lovely." Hattie calms down. There was a distant buzz of music. Hyped, Hattie runs to the window. She opens it and leans out. "Oh, boy! It's the Good Humor ice cream truck! Troy, Troy, we must go get some! Come on, come on!" Hattie grabs our hands and drags us from the room. I try to run and keep up with her and Troy does too. "Mr. Jon!" Hattie calls once we are outside. "Mr. Jon!"

"Hattie, stop all of that screaming!" a guy from next door scolds. Hattie sticks her tongue out at him. "You are not the boss of me!" Hattie runs us to the Good Humor truck. "Mr. Jon, we'd like some ice cream!"

"Hattie," he says, smiling down at her. "How are you dear? What would you like?"

"I want vanilla ice cream, please," she says. "Gabriella, Troy, what would you like?"

"I'll have the same," I say. Troy seconds that and hands Mr. Jon the money. Mr. Jon smiles at all of us before going to retrieve some ice cream. "Three vanilla ice creams," he says once he returns. Hattie grins and takes hers. "Oh, Mr. Jon, have I told you about my new friend? Her name is Gabriella Maria Montez, Gabriella Maria. She's just moved in. She's very lovely."

Mr. Jon smiles at me. "It's nice to meet you, Gabriella. Hattie sure is something, isn't she?"

I nod. "She is." I take my cone and Troy does too. We step back as Mr. Jon is ready to take off. "Now, don't cause much of a ruckus, Hattie. Be on your best behavior, no shenanigans." I expected Hattie to stick her tongue out at him and say 'You are not the boss of me!' but she only just nods and waves. "I won't, Mr. Jon. I promise." Mr. Jon grins and waves before pulling off. We walk to the porch and sit down on the swing. "Mr. Jon is a lovely man," Hattie says. "Mr. Renshaw is not." Hattie glares at the man watering his plants next door, the one who yelled at her. His back is turned so I know he didn't hear. I look at Hattie and frown. "That isn't nice, Hattie."

"He isn't nice," Hattie mutters. "He is not nice, not nice, not nice. He ran over Lucy!"

"It was an accident, Hattie," Troy says, sighing. Hattie glares at him. "Not nice, not nice."

The door opens and we look at it. Troy and Hattie's Nana and Papa exit the boarding house. Nana glares at me and turns to Hattie. "Troy, I've got exciting news. There is a dance next Saturday and I think it would be lovely if you and Hattie could go. You'd need dates, but I'm sure we can find someone for you. Hattie, Mandan Renshaw seems like he would be good for you."

Hattie's eyes widen. "Him? Oh, no, no, no, Nana! Not him, no! I don't like him, I don't. He calls me a freak, he does. He'll make fun of me! No, no, no!"

Nana sighs. "It'll just be for several hours, Hattie. You'll have to dance with him a few times, that is all. Do you remember your dance routine?"

Hattie ignores Nana. I think it is wrong of Nana to push her into this. If Hattie doesn't want to go, she shouldn't have to go. Hattie throws her ice cream down and stands and walks from the porch. We watch as she squats and picks flowers violently from the garden. Nana gasps. "Harriet, you stop this instant! Your mother and I cropped the flowers for many months and you will not destroy them! Harriet!" Hattie sticks her tongue at Nana and continues to pick and prop at the delicate flowers. "You are not the boss of me!"

"Hattie, stop," Papa says.

Hattie continues and Troy stands. He pries Hattie away from the garden and Hattie starts to scream and kick. "No, no, no! I don't want to go! You are not the boss of me! You are not the boss of me! You are not the boss of me!" Hattie scream and kicks and people start exiting their houses to see what is happening. Hattie and Troy's parents come from the boarding house along with Bernice and Mrs. Kenly. "Hattie, stop right now!" Nana demands.

I stand and rush over to her. "Hattie, honey, calm down," I say softly. I am shocked when Hattie glares at me and smacks me hard on the cheek. Her small hand didn't do much damage, but I did feel a sting. When she tries to hit me again. I grab her small hand and force it down. Hattie is shocked and brings up her other hand, ready to strike. But I grab that one as well. I force her hands by her sides and Hattie stops screaming and struggling. She just stares at me with a very plain, very blank face. I stare back.

We stare at each other for the longest time until I finally back away. Hattie deflates against Troy, wearied from her breakdown.

"I dropped my ice cream," Hattie says finally. I let out a small laugh and soon everyone (except for Nana) is laughing. I hand Hattie my ice cream and she smiles shyly at me. "I am sorry, Gabriella Maria Montez. I did not mean to hit you, I did not."

I smiled. "I know, sweetie." People left for their houses again and Hattie and Troy's parents, Mrs. Kenly and Bernice went back into the house. Nana looks at Hattie. "Hattie, I will not tolerate any of your meltdowns. You are going to the dance."

"I think you shouldn't make her go," I say bravely. Nana looks at me like she's ready to strike and kill. "She is only seven, after all."

"And young minds need to learn right from wrong," Nana says. "I will not get told what to do by a seven-year-old nor will I be told what to do by _you_. Hattie is going and that is final." Nana and Papa leave for the car. I sigh and look down at Hattie apologetically. "I am sorry, Hattie."

"Why don't you come with us," Troy suggested. I look at him, bemused. "Nana says I need a date," he continues. "You'd be perfect." I stood there, shocked. I didn't know what to say. I suppose Hattie will go without argument if I say yes. "I guess," I say. Hattie squeals and jumps up and down. "Oh joy, oh joy, oh joy!" she yells excitedly. Then she sings, "Run rabbit, run rabbit! Run, run, run! Run rabbit, run rabbit! Run, run, run! Bang, bang, bang! Goes the farmer's gun! Run rabbit, run rabbit! Run, run, run!" Hattie grins and claps.

"Do you like that song?" I ask. I remember singing it when I was younger. Hattie nods vigorously. "I do, I do. Troy, let's go stroll now, let's go. Gabriella Maria Montez, let's go." She grabs our hands again and we are being pulled by her. Since it is a very beautiful day, we decide to walk. I notice that many people are saying hi to Hattie as we walk by. "Hello, Hattie," a person who is sweeping outside of a store calls. Hattie looks up and smiles. "Oh, hi, James! Hi, hi! This is Gabriella Maria Montez, she's is pretty, is she not? She is my new friend, my new friend! I met her at the park."

James laughs. "Yes, she is a pretty one." I bush. "Hello, ma'am, I am James Raptor." James Raptor looks maybe in his early twenties. He's a good looking man, shady black hair and cypress green eyes. I smile at him. "Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez. But I'm sure you knew that already." I step up to James, a smirk growing on my lips. James face reddens. We stand there for a moment before I back up and sigh. I have to remember I am not in Cincinnati or New York anymore. Hattie grabs my hand as if she senses my distress and pulls me along. I wait for Hattie to say something, to ask me what had happened back there, but she doesn't. Troy does. "What was that?" he asks reluctantly.

"N-nothing," I stumble nervously. "That's just how I say hi. You know that, don't you, Troy?" Troy shrugs his shoulders, but I think he does know.

We walk quietly down the sidewalk, Hattie saying hi to someone every five minutes. She points to different things as we walk by them. I now know where the library is, where several stores are and a few famous people's houses.

"That's Nana's house," Hattie explains to me as we stop in front of a large house. It was much fancier than the boarding house. Freshly paint walls, neat outdoor furniture and flowers galore. I even saw some I've never seen before. "Papa works in a big business and he's a doctor," Troy explains to me. "Nana doesn't work. She's retired even though she is only fifty-eight. She used to work as a producer in _I Love Lucy _and once played in a little episode of_ Leave It to Beaver_." I gape at him. Is he for real? "Seriously? That is amazing." I am genuinely surprised.

We walk for a long time until we stop at a dirt field. "There will be a parade before the carnival," Hattie says. "It will go through our neighborhood. I'm excited. Are you, Gabriella?"

I nod. "I've never been to a carnival before."

Hattie gaps at me. "Never? Wow, wow, wow. Carnivals are exciting, they are, they are."

I grin. "Well then I can't wait."

"We should probably head home now," Troy suggest after he glances down at his watch. It takes us only fifteen minutes to get homes from Nana's house. When we get there, a little boy is playing on the porch with his friend. Hattie's eyes blaze. "Mandan Renshaw, you've got some 'splainin to do!" Hattie bellows. I stare at Hattie bemusedly, but then I remember that Hattie does not like Mandan because he makes fun of her. Hattie places her hands on her hips. "Oh, boy, oh Mandan, what do you think you're doing?"

Mandan rolls his eyes. "Shut up, freak. We're leaving. No one wants to be on a freak's property, anyway." Mandan and his friend laughs. Hattie frowns and drops her hands. She looks at Troy, then at me and then at the ground and then she starts to cry. I pull Hattie into a hug and she cries into the pants Bernice let me borrow after lunch. Troy glowers at the two boys. "Get off of our property before I thrown you off," he threatens.

"Not nice…not nice," Hattie continues to murmur. I pick Hattie up and we march into the house. Hattie is laying her head on my shoulder, silently murmuring. I rub her back and bounce her gently. "Shh," I say. Hattie's mom, I learned earlier that her name is June, comes from the kitchen. When she sees Hattie, she looks at us in question. "My God, Hattie, what's wrong, dear?"

"Not nice," Hattie whispers, lifting her head. I set her down on the floor carefully. "Mandan Renshaw is not nice, not nice, not nice."

June sighs. "That damn boy…I will talk to Mr. Renshaw, sweetie. Why don't you show Gabriella your dolls? I'm sure she'll play with you." Hattie sniffs. She looks up at me and I can see the hurt etched tightly into them. I squeeze her hand and we slowly turn and walk up stairs.

"Mandan is Mandan," Hattie explains once we are in her room. She's already introduced me to her dolls. Sister Belle (Belle); Matty Mattel, Matty the Talking Boy (Matty); Dancerina (Delilah); Chatty Baby (Anna); Baby First Step (Susie); her Mary Poppins doll (she just continues to call her Mary Poppins); Giggles (Gina); Pollyanna (Polly); I Love Lucy Doll (Lucy, of course); and Love Me Linda (Linda). I remember having little teddy bears and not dolls when I was Hattie's age. My father brought me lots of things and he moved me place to place, city to city. Most people think being the daughter of him is great, but it isn't. His first priority isn't you. It isn't your safety, your accomplishments. It's his work, his creations. We would move around a lot when I was younger and when I was fourteen I told him I was tired of it. He said he'd send me to Cincinnati to live there and I can be homeschooled. He sent me teddy bears for my birthday and a card saying 'Happy Birthday!' but nothing to make me feel honored that I was alive.

I smile softly as I play with Hattie. She seems happier, brighter. "He is mean, mean, mean," she continues. "I am not a freak, am I, Gabriella?"

I shake my head. "No, you aren't, Hattie."

Hattie smiles. Then she pauses and asks, "Gabriella, how come you did not live with your parents?"

I frown, confused at the change of subject. "I-I…" I look and Hattie and sigh softly. "Can I tell you a secret, Hattie?"

"Can you?" she asks. "I do not know. May you? Of course!"

I giggle lightly. "Well, my dad traveled a lot and I didn't like it. So I asked him if I can stay in one place and he sends me to Cincinnati. And because I am a minor, he hired someone to let me stay with them. One day my dad stopped sending me rent so I got a job, but they fired me. So I couldn't pay. He kicked me out. I had to live on my own for a while, get jobs that weren't so…good."

"What about your mama?" Hattie asks.

I sigh. "She died. She was a nurse in World War I and…" I trail off when my throat closes. Feeling ashamed, I cover my face and turn.

"Oh, do not cry, Gabriella Maria Montez. Don't, don't cry. Do not, it is alright. Mrs. Ivory lost a lot of people. She cried, but she stopped." Hattie reaches forward and gently rubs my shoulder. "Do not cry, do not cry. Every little thing's going to be alright."

I wipe my eyes and look at Hattie. She smiles at me and takes my hand. "I'm sorry," I apologize. "For getting emotional. Let's play, shall we?"

"Wait, Gabriella Maria," she says. "You've told me one of your secrets now I must tell you one of mine. I think I am an alien, Gabriella Maria. And do aliens really belong on this planet, do they?"

I look at her sadly. "Hattie, if you are an alien, than so am I. So is everyone else."

* * *

><p><em>Review, please? <em>

_~~~~ Nessa Kiss_


	3. That is All I Will Answer

A Curious Soul Wanders the Earth

A/N - Okay, so I'll continued to put chapter up, but I won't like it. No one is reviewing my story and so I think it's a dud, a horrible piece. I might take it off. ): Now I'm sad.

June 2nd, 1968  
>Richmond, Virginia<br>The Bolton Boarding House

Troy Bolton

As soon as I woke up I performed my daily routine. Get up, wash up and brush my teeth, and then throw on some clothes. I had never done anything extra or fancy, except on special occasions. And I counted today as a special occasion. Today Hattie and I were taking Gabriella Montez shopping. And I wanted to look best for her. I scrubbed and washed my hair four times and combed through it thoroughly more times than Hattie could count. Hattie then came in and rubbed shaving cream on my stubby face. She had giggled and said I looked a bit like Santa Claus. After shaving carefully I pulled on a white button-up shirt and some fancy black pants. Hattie had said I looked like a prince.

After double checking me over, Hattie and I finally descended down the steps. Sweet sizzling bacon filled my nostrils and eggs crackled and popped. I walked into the kitchen and my eyes widened when I saw Gabriella Montez stood at the stove hurriedly flipping bacon and eggs. Jenna was leaned against the counter, her eyebrow quirked. When she spotted Hattie and me, she shrugged her thin shoulders. "She had insisted upon it, Mr. Bolton. But she is a very good cook, I can tell you that."

Gabriella turned at our chatter. I could've sworn I saw her eye light up, but Ii would not have known if it were for me or Hattie. She has grown a special bonding with Hattie, but I would wish that her eyes sparkled for me. "Good morning, Gabriella," I said smoothly. Gabriella fixed her mocha eyes on me and her smiled widened. "Good morning, Troy. I, uh, decided that I can show my gratitude by cooking a meal for the family. I cooked everyday back in Cincinnati. I hope you don't mind…"

"What a kind lady!" Hattie exclaims, grinning widely. "Oh, what kind manners and thankfulness. Oh, friend, you're dandy. You're one of the kindest, greatest friends I've ever landed upon."

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you, Hattie. I could say that about you and more."

"It looks delicious, Gabriella," I said to her. "Thank you." Gabriella just shrugged and turned back around. I couldn't help but let my eyes drop and lift to examine her. She wore a pretty floral dress with adorable heels. I assumed she had borrowed it from Bernice since Bernice owned floral dresses, dress shirts and tunics galore. "Do you need any help?" Jenna quipped. Gabriella nodded and instructed what she would need help with. I leaned against the marble counter watching her. I felt a tug at my pants and glanced down. Hattie looked up at me carefully. Then she whispered, "Are you, sir, in love with Miss Gabriella Montez? It sure does look like it, it does."

I look quickly up at Gabriella to make sure she hadn't heard. She hadn't, she was too busy chatting and cooking with Jenna. My eyes swoop down to Hattie and I shake my head vigorously. "Don't be foolish, Hattie," I hissed. "I've known her for twenty-four hours."

"Well, then. Do you fancy Miss Gabriella Montez?" Hattie is on the balls of her toes, her hands planted against the hard counter tops. She stares up at me steadily with beady eyes. Once again I stare at Gabriella, but she is still busy. My eyes lower to Hattie again. "She's a nice woman," I say. "Now go sit and get ready for breakfast. In other words: Leave me alone, we are done this conversation. Hattie grins and runs off. Mom walks into the kitchen right after that. She is neatly wrapped in a gown and her hair is in a nice up 'do. Jenna and Gabriella turn at her arrival. "Mrs. Bolton, you look lovely," she compliments sincerely. Mom glances down and grins. "Why, thank you, Gabriella. You're looking divine yourself. I've got a ball gathering today. And you can call me June, remember? I feel old known as Mrs. Bolton."

I give her a pointed look. "Mom, you _are_ old," I insist. Mom scoffs and Gabriella and Jenna giggles. Then suddenly there was a screech and a sound like glass being broken wavered in the distance. We all fled from the kitchen. Nana stood at the dining room table with glasses smashed and thrashed at her feet. Hattie stood on the table, her dress wet and stained. "Harriet Gwendolyn Bolton!" Nana screeches angrily. "You come down from there this instant! I can't believe you knocked over all of those glasses!" Hattie doesn't oblige. She dances around on the table instead, giddily laughing. "Hattie, get down now before you hurt yourself," dad ordered as he swooped into the kitchen. The Kenly family and Bernice and Mrs. Ivory were right behind him. "Oh, goodness Lord," Mrs. Ivory chirps. "What happened in here, Louise?"

"For goodness sakes, Mrs. Ivory," Nana says, craning her neck to see the older women. Hattie jumps from the table, making more glasses fall and shatter. "I am here, Grammie," Hattie says, stepping next to Mrs. Ivory. "Breakfast is almost ready, fair Maiden Jeannette Ivory. Would you like to travel a dangerous voyage across the Great Plains to get our bellies full and mouths slightly dirty?" Hattie lends a small hand out. Mrs. Ivory's lips tugs into a toothy grin. I laugh and so does everyone else. All except for Nana who is fuming and looking around at the disastrous mess. "I will clean it up," Gabriella volunteers, holding her side from laughing.

"Oh, good. Fair Maiden Gabriella Maria Montez has volunteered to clean up after the dragon has attacked. Should we give curtsies and give our young lady a hand?" Hattie clenches her little hand into a fist and holds her arm to her stomach and then she bows. I do this too and so do Bernice and the Kenly family (all except Baby Hannah) and mom and dad and Papa and Mrs. Ivory. "Dear, Louise, when did you get so humorous?" Mrs. Ivory says, standing back up. She sits down right away because her skinny body begins to shake. "I guess I will finish our breakfast then," Jenna says. "Good luck to you, Fair Maiden Gabriella. Let the odds be ever in your favor." Jenna saunters away and Gabriella and I start to help clean up. Hattie prances around the big table like a galloping horse and makes gruff sounds, almost like sneezing. "But then the dragon comes back and Fair Maiden Gabriella and Prince Troy must take cover! Hurry, under the table!" The grownups and Baby Hannah stand off to the side. Nana had a disproving look on her face as Gabriella and I furiously crawl under the table. Hattie stands on her toes to make herself as big a possible. She lets out long, loud roars. "The brave knight will come to the beautiful Maidens rescue," I speak up, coming from under the table. I scoop up Hattie and she giggles. "I have defeated the dragon into a heap of giggles. Now, it's time to clean up so we can get ready for breakfast." Gabriella comes from under the table, giggling. Claps and cheers came from the sidelines and we bowed. "Bravo," mom says, chuckling herself. "Very good."

"Can we all just sit and eat and enjoy this fine morning?" Nana says, exasperated. I grin at her and continue to clean.

Gabriella garbs the broom and sweeps at the glass on the floor. "Watch your little feet, Hattie," she warns. "I once got glass stuck in my foot. It wasn't pleasant at all."

"Did it hurt, Princess Gabriella?" Hattie looks at her bare feet and shuffles on a chair.

"Oh, yes. It hurt a lot. I was eleven and I had to get taken to the hospital."

"That's horrible, it is," Hattie said, shaking her head full of curs. "Shame, oh, shame, what a shame."

"Gabriella, can you read this over?" Bernice asked, holding out two sheets of paper. Gabriella nods and grabs them. They're written neatly from a typewriter. It was titled "The Lost Diamond". "A black woman reported a missing diamond from her house," Bernice explained. "The police denied her because there wasn't a lot of evidence and they think she did something to it instead. They shut her case down and left her with a missing jewel." Gabriella nodded and read carefully over the article. It took about five minutes before she put it down. "It's wonderful. A lot of details, a lot of description and emotion. And a fine case of segregation and inequality."

"What would you know about segregation?" Nana asks, leaning over the table and steadying her beady eyes on Gabriella. Gabriella pulls her hair to the side and shrugs. "When I was in for the Cincinnati Enquirer there were a lot of cases on segregation and black harassment."

Nana narrows her eyes and lean back. "What else do you do?" Mrs. Kenly asks, cradling Hannah in her arms. Gabriella smiles. "I dance. I love to dance. And I sing and play guitar and piano. When I'd need money I'd sing on the streets or dance."

"Oh, you sing?" Hattie squeals. "Oh, joy! Oh, boy, oh boy! That is amazing, it is. It's wonderful. I like to sing, I do. Will you sing to me, Gabriella?"

"Not now at the table," Nana scolds. "Singing is for church. Now shush, Hattie." Jenna enters out of the kitchen few moments later. Hot sizzling bacon, croissants, eggs and toast lay deliciously on plates. She served us each equal sizes and when she came to Gabriella, she grinned. "I love your recipe for the bread, Gabriella. Do tell, how do you make it?"

Gabriella smiled. "Some secrets are meant to be kept secret, Jenna." Jenna rolls her eyes, but not in a rude manner, and stands back up. She smiles down at Gabriella once more before trotting off into the kitchen. "Does Jenna not eat with us?" Gabriella asks.

"She doesn't live here. She is not a boarder," Hattie explains. "So she does not eat with us."

"She's poor and filthy," Nana concludes. I frown. Jenna and I are friends. "Nana," I hiss. "She's not poor. Not everyone can have as much wealth as you."

"Not nice, Nana," Hattie scolds. "Not nice, not nice, not nice."

"Harriet," Nana says, glaring. "Hush up and eat. And Troy, I won't tolerate that kind of language towards me." I rolled my eyes and stuffed food angrily into my mouth. I could basically hear Nana's gears chugging off in her head and ready to explode into clouds of smoke and debris. But mine is too.

Gabriella must have sensed the tense air in the room so she let out a low, but loud burp. Hattie giggled and I laughed. Nana looked mortified as if someone had just been molested on National television. Hattie let out a burp of her own and then she and Gabriella belched for a moment until Nana stood and marched over to Gabriella. Everyone stopped eating and we all looked their way, anticipating. "June, David, I do not like this girl living here. Hattie cannot mature and turn into a right young lady if someone that is older than her is not being young lady." All heads turn to mom and dad. I could hear Gabriella's heart beating in her chest. She dropped her fork and it clinked against her plate. A beat of her heart. _Clink, clink, clink…_

"Mother, I…"

Mom trails off, her mouth open wide. I look to Gabriella. Her eyes have dropped and her face has reddened. "I'll leave as soon as I can," she whispers. Hattie looks absolutely mortified and if I had a mirror I would've seen my face with the same expression. Gabriella pushes out of her chair and starts for the door. I notice that she doesn't have any bags. And that's because she came from the streets and we're about to throw her back. Hattie tires to stand, but Nana holds her back. "This place needs order again," Nana hisses. The door closes loudly behind Gabriella and the house is still and quiet…

…Until Hattie lets out a wail. She flings her hands out, knocking over juice and her plate. Nana gasps and backs up. "_No, no, no_!" she screeches. "I. Want_. Gab-ri-ella_! Her face gets hot and red and she starts to claw at the table. Mom and dad fly up out of their seats and Jenna comes tumbling out of the kitchen. Hattie kicks the table's legs and tugs at the table cloth. Juice spills over and food swishes off of plates. "Hattie!" mom gasps. "Oh, Hattie, calm down! It'll be alright." But Hattie shakes her head. She gives the table cloth one last tug and it's off the table. Along with everyone's breakfast. Hattie stands and she kicks the air. Her eyes squeeze shut and we watch astounded until she collapses on the floor, crying her eyes out. "I want my friend back. My best friend. I want her back, I do, I do, I do. I want her back so much."

Mom crouches besides Hattie who is now crying. She doesn't' look angry. She just looks sad and broken. Mom looks up at Nana, then at Hattie and then at me. "Go get Gabriella, Troy. We need her here. Frankly, I loved her presence very much." My eyes widen. I don't wait for Nana's protest. I roll up my sleeves and dash out of the house. "Gabriella!" I yell, my hands cupped around my mouth to make a hollow sound. "Gabriella!"

"Troy?"

I turn. Gabriella comes from out under the shadows in front of the house. "I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I'll move. I'm just trying to figure out where I go from now." My heart breaks at the sight of tear stains on her cheeks. She had cried. Probably as much as Hattie. I shake my head and pulled her into a hug. "No, you don't have to figure anything out. Because you're staying here with us." Gabriella gasps.

"You mean at the boarding house? But Nana…"

"Who gives a damn?" I swore. "Nana is uptight and rude. She doesn't own us, we can do whatever. Plus, Hattie made quite a scene when you left."

"She really has grown attached to me, hasn't she?" she asks. I nod and her arms wound around m middle. I am too afraid to admit it, but I have grown attached to Gabriella as well. More than I'd like to admit.

June 2nd, 1968  
>Richmond, Virginia<br>The Bolton Boarding House

Troy Bolton

After me and Gabriella walked back into the boarding house. I was reluctant. I knew Nana wasn't fond of her. I think she hated Gabriella, actually. We walked into the dining room and Gabriella gasped, like I expected. Plates were scatted everywhere, broken. Glasses were, too. Food was smeared onto the floor and the table cloth was dirty and disgusting. Hattie was clawing at the floorboards with forks, making hideous marks. "Hattie!" she gasp. "Don't do that! The dragon won't be pleased." Hattie looks up, her eyes wide. She jumps up and runs to Gabriella, her small, skinny arms wrapping around her middle. Gabriella smiles and hug her back.

"Gabriella! You're back, oh, you're back! Time to celebrate! Mommy, get my best dress. Troy, polish my shoes. Daddy, comb my hair! We must get ready and prepare for the ball tonight!" Hattie grabs Gabriella hands and spins them around. Gabriella giggles and hugs Hattie tightly. "Don't worry, Hattie. I'm going to stay."

"Oh, you better. I've made a mess, Gabriella. A big one. But I will clean it up!" Hattie turns, but Gabriella grabs her and spins her around. "No. I've got it. Go play or watch TV. Princesses do have to sometime relax."

"I'm a princess?" Hattie asks. "But I'm not as pretty as you!"

"Whoever told you that is blind. You're what beauty is, Hattie. Now go, take a rest." Hattie smiles and trots off along with the boarders, Jenna and mom and dad. That left us with Gabriella and me. Gabriella sighed and dropped to the floor to pick up the broken shards and squashed food. "Mom will have someone clean it, you know," I inform her. I grab her arm and help her up. We stand here for a moment. My hand on her arm, our eyes connected. I've noticed her eyes and they're beautiful, but something about them now makes me want to drop to my knees and be her servant forever. They were sultry, twinkly. "Does the prince wish to accompany me on a stroll outside?" she says, her voice soft and humble. I grab her hand and nod. "As long as the princess gives me a kiss." Gabriella's eyes flitter across my face. I see them stammer on my lips, but she doesn't kiss me there like I'd hoped. She instead leans up, her hand gripping my forearm, and presses her lips to my cheek. She leans back and grabs my hand. "Is the prince ready?"

"As I'll ever be, milady," I murmur. As we walk outside I wonder why she kissed me on my cheek. Is it because I've just met her yesterday? Or does she not like me that way? My hand becomes clammy, but I hope that Gabriella doesn't notice. "I wonder why your Nana doesn't like me," Gabriella quipped. "I didn't mean to upset her. I was only trying to lighten the dearth mood."

I chuckled. 'Well, you did. But Nana is very strict. She grew up with parents from the army who treated her more like a solider than a kid."

"Must've been horrible," Gabriella said. Though she seemed distracted. I wondered about her childhood. I remember her mentioning she traveled a lot with her father. "Where did you go?"

Gabriella looks at me. "Huh?"

'You traveled with your father a lot. Where'd you go?"

"Oh. A lot of places. New York, Washington. Florida, Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, California, Pennsylvania, Boston, Rhode Island, Maine and so many more. I've even lived in England."

I gape at her. "Wow. That's a lot of places. Was it horrible?"

"Well, yeah. I could never make friends because I moved every year. Then when we hit Ohio I told him it was enough and he left me in Cincinnati with…" Gabriella trails off, her lips twisting, unsure. "With a guy."

"Who?"

"His…_friend_." She says friend as if it were a disease and then shakes her head. "He was a horrible guy."

"How so?"

Gabriella looks off into the distance. Then she changes the subject. "I don't know a lot about you, Troy Bolton. Inform me. I'm a writer, I'm hungry for information and details."

I crack a smile. "Okay. I like the color blue. I love the show_ I Love Lucy_. I love to play basketball. I want to travel the world someday. And I'm kind of popular in school. Well-known. And, well…there's not much to me. I'm plain old Troy Bolton."

Gabriella smiles. "Let's see…Troy Bolton. You're a spicy, cool jock who's not afraid to travel a world of danger and suspense. You're a popular, handsome guy with girls hanging around you and boys wanting to be you. And you're not afraid to admit you like to watch _I Love Lucy_. I think I like you, Troy Bolton. And boys I've met in the past…aren't as wonderful and genuine as you."

I glance at her sideways. "You have secrets, don't you, Gabriella? I bet there are more than you than being the daughter of Fred R. Montez and being polite and beautiful."

Gabriella nodded, reluctant. "That's the only answer I will respond to for now."


End file.
